1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel alloys of neodymium and to a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the ceric rare earths, a designation including lanthanum, cerium, praseodymium and neodymium, the latter is the only metal that cannot be produced industrially by the electrolysis of its salts. In fact, in T. Kurita, Denki Kagaku, 35(7), 496-501 (1967), it is noted that yields of only 6 to 20% of pure neodymium may be obtained by electrolysis, in a molten bath, of neodymium chloride and potassium chloride.
Consequently, obtaining neodymium alloys from metallic neodymium would not appear to be an industrially feasible method.